SPN Hotel California: Beer Bottle In The Dusty
by gupdm
Summary: Fic escrita para o request SPN Hotel California. Dean e Castiel compartilham uma garrafa de cerveja quente, informações, histórias e seus desejos mais íntimos.


**BEER BOOTLE IN THE DUSTY CARPET**

**Por: **Gustavo (_gudoritos_)

**Beta: **EmptySpaces11

**Disclaimer: **_Os personagens e elementos de Supernatural não me pertencem, caso contrário, o Zacariah já teria saído do armário há tempos! Possui slash (relação homossexual), estejam avisados!_

**Resumo:** _Fanfic escrita para o Desafio "SPN Hotel California", proposto pela Márcia Litman_

**Gênero: **_PWP - coisa que só descobri ao criar o título_

**Shipper: **_Dean/Castiel_

**Spoilers: **_S05E04 - The End_

* * *

"_[...] __And I was thinking to myself,__  
__'This could be heaven or this could be hell [...]"'_

"_[...] __Last thing I remember, I was__  
__Running for the door__  
__I had to find the passage back__  
__To the place I was before__  
__'Relax,' said the night man,__  
__We are programmed to receive [...]_"

- Então, não existe nada que você ainda não tenha experimentado, Cas?

Sentados no tapete, Dean e Castiel compartilhavam uma garrafa de cerveja quente, a última do estoque do _ex-anjo_. Enquanto Castiel deixava Dean à parte da situação crítica em que se encontravam, Dean relembrava o outro dos acontecimentos do passado. O dia em que eles se conheceram, as brigas com os demônios, e até mesmo os momentos tristes que passaram ao lado um do outro.

Era mais fácil conversar com o Castiel do futuro. Ele não travava quando Dean soltava um de seus palavrões. Não fazia aquela cara de concentração profunda antes de perguntar sobre alguma coisa. Era um Castiel livre, sem obrigações de anjo. Um humano como qualquer outro.

- Na verdade, Dean, existe uma coisa que eu ainda não fiz. – Castiel disse, se levantando e indo até a porta para trancá-la. – E acredite, é algo que eu tenho vontade de fazer desde o momento em que eu descobri como as coisas aqui no sul funcionavam…

E sem esperar por resposta, tomou os lábios de Dean. O caçador não recuou ao sentir os pêlos da barba de Castiel roçarem o seu rosto. Era inesperado, principalmente vindo de alguém que não conseguiu nem trepar com uma prostituta no passado, onde a única coisa que ele tinha que fazer era relaxar e curtir o momento. Mas não demorou muito para Dean acordar daquele transe.

- _Uou_! Espera um pouco, Cas! Eu te admiro por ter se tornado um cara liberal, mas acho que isso é alternativo demais pra mim!

- Pra quem você está mentindo, Dean? – retrucou Castiel. – Se bem me lembro, antes de conhecer a Reesa, você ficou um bom tempo sem se relacionar com alguém. E pelas minhas contas isso foi desde… 2009?

- Isso não prova nada, Castiel! Eu não passei a gostar de Elton John, cara! E não acredito que no futuro isso vai ser diferente… Espera um pouco… Eu sou gay no futuro?!

- Não, Dean. O seu eu do futuro chega a ser um celibatário.

Dean Winchester celibatário? Ou a maconha daquele cara era realmente boa, ou algo muito errado tinha acontecido.

- Mas eu tenho uma mulher, amantes…

- Mulher? – Castiel exclamou, levando as mãos à cabeça. - Por que acha que a Reesa está tão estressada? Faz tempo que não rola nada entre vocês, Dean! Bom, entre ela e o seu eu do futuro. Quanto às amantes, são apenas desculpas para manter a posição de macho alfa do bando.

Dean engoliu em seco.

- Tem mesmo certeza disso?

- Nunca estive mais certo, Dean.

O caçador pegou a garrafa no chão e tomou o que ainda sobrava. Em seguida, jogou seu casaco em uma cadeira qualquer e bateu as mãos com força, esfregando-as em seguida.

- Tudo bem, eu topo! Mas eu fico por cima!

- É claro que fica. – riu Castiel, puxando o outro para perto e beijando-o com mais ferocidade que antes.

Para Dean, foi como quando aprendeu a dirigir. Parecia complicado, mas quando ele colocou as mãos pra funcionar tudo fluiu muito bem, obrigado. E como acontecia quando estava dirigindo seu Impala, o Winchester mais velho tinha o controle da situação ali. Logo, ficou difícil saber se ele não tinha vontade de fazer aquilo tanto quanto Castiel.

Seu membro envolvido pela boca feroz de Castiel já não agüentava mais esperar, mas Dean era experiente naquilo, não deixaria que o outro percebesse sua pressa. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força e quando não estava mais agüentando, puxou Castiel pelos cabelos e beijou seus lábios furiosamente.

- Eu sabia que você ia acabar gostando… - começou Castiel, ofegante.

- Sem falar nada, Cas. Hoje, _você é minha putinha_.

Castiel sorriu ao lembrar-se da situação em que dissera aquilo. Envolveu a cintura de Dean com as pernas e pediu permissão com os olhos. O caçador assentiu, e sem pestanejar, Castiel deixou que Dean o invadisse por completo. Os dois deixaram escapar gemidos longos de prazer. Com cuidado, Dean deitou Castiel no tapete e começou a se mover mais depressa, arrancando gemidos do outro embaixo de si, que não demorou muito para atingir seu limite. Vendo a expressão de prazer no rosto de Castiel, o caçador não conseguiu segurar por mais tempo, e logo o seu líquido se juntou ao do companheiro.

Suados e ofegantes, os dois abraçaram-se de olhos fechados, escutando a respiração um do outro até se acalmarem.

- Obrigado, Dean.

- Eu esperaria tudo de você agora, menos um agradecimento.

- Não, é exatamente isso que eu tenho pra te dizer. Graças a você, eu pude me sentir novamente no céu. Eu não me importaria nem um pouco se tudo acabasse agora.

E aquelas palavras despertaram Dean. Desvencilhando-se dos braços de Cas, ele vestiu a calça e começou a amarrar os cadarços das botas febrilmente. Vendo aquilo, Castiel se levantou também, mas não para se vestir. Caminhou até Dean e ergueu seu rosto pelo queixo, deixando que seus orbes azuis se infiltrassem nos do outro profundamente.

- Você é um guerreiro, Dean Winchester. Não se martirize pelo que está fazendo. Por mais errada que a sua escolha possa estar parecendo, confie nela e siga até o fim. E se esse for o futuro que te espera, encare-o como sempre encarou os outros desafios que surgiram em sua vida. Você é um guerreiro, e isso nunca vai mudar.

E depois de beijar levemente os lábios entreabertos de Dean, o ex-anjo recolheu suas roupas e deixou o outro sozinho no aposento.

- Tranque a porta ao sair! – exclamou de dentro do quarto.

Dean abotoou o casaco e saiu para a noite fria. O dia seguinte seria tumultuado. Mas Castiel, mesmo sem seus poderes de anjo, lhe trouxeram esperança naquela noite. E talvez as coisas dessem certo. E mesmo que não dessem, ele saberia em que braços ele as esqueceria quando a hora chegasse.


End file.
